1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchor holders and particularly to devices for supporting and storing anchors of the twin-fluke type. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention has been found to be particularly well suited for the storage of anchors on motor or sailboats with bow or stern pulpits. It is, of course, necessary that virtually all types of vessels be provided with an anchor. Due to the desirable holding power versus weight characteristics thereof, the most popular type of anchor presently in use on pleasure boats is of the twin-fluke Danforth type. Twin-fluke anchors of the Danforth or similar type provide considerable holding power while neither weighing nor costing as much as conventional anchors which exhibit equivalent holding power. However, it is generally inconvenient if not impossible to store a twin-fluke anchor below decks on most pleasure vessels. In any event, storage below decks limits the emergency value of the anchor.
Because of the inability or inconvenience of below deck storage, use of on-deck anchor holders has been suggested and occasionally attempted. On-deck storage, however, has a number of significant disadvantages. These disadvantages include the anchor taking up the limited and otherwise usable deck space thus precluding the lying or sitting on the deck, the possibility of crew tripping over the anchor, the anchor marring the finish of the deck, the deck becoming exceedingly dirty each time the anchor is hoisted on board, the need to drill holes in the deck for the anchor chocks with the inherent possibility of leakage resulting and, most importantly, the possibility of sails or lines catching on the exposed anchor.
Anchor holders and mounts previously proposed or available have been unable to solve the problem of above-deck anchor storage which would safely present the anchor in a position where it is always ready to use while not being in the way during those times when use was not desired.